


The Price

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Dark Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everything there is a price</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Price"

I love that moment when my hood comes off. Until then, they never understand how they were caught, or why they personally have been dragged before My Lord. And then they see me, and they suddenly understand. This is the price they have to pay.

If only the family had remained neutral, instead of forming this inane attachment to Dumbledore. Why couldn't they have hedged their bets, waited to see how the tide of battle turned, as so many other families did? What would that have cost them? Nothing!

They’re the reason I had to go dark- to counterbalance their efforts. If they had just remained neutral, I wouldn't have had to kill them all.

This is the price for their Light.


End file.
